Of Heroes and Dragons
by TheWindWakersDream
Summary: With Nora issuing challenges to Jaune every other day, stating that failure to complete them will mark him as a failure himself. Jaune will do anything she says to protect his fragile ego. But when Nora notices Yang's 'crush' on Jaune and vice versa, her schemes begin to revolve around getting the two blondes together. How will the self-proclaimed hero and the flaming dragon fare?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Bright

'Alright Jaune, you can do this. All that you need to do is have a conversation with her where she doesn't make fun of you. It shouldn't be that hard.'

Jaune was going over the details of the plan he formulated after Nora gave him the most challenging bet he ever dreamt of.

Talk to Yang without her teasing you.

It was truly a challenge fit for the heroes of old. And Jaune wouldn't rest until he had completed it.

The last few times he tried didn't exactly go as planned either.

* * *

"Hey Yang, can I talk to you, alone?" Eliminate all other chances of someone coming in and giving Yang opportunities.

"Oh, going to confess, huh? Didn't think you'd do it so soon."

Failed.

* * *

"Say Yang, have you seen Ruby around?" Eliminate both other people being around and chances of a confession.

"What do you need her for?" She asked with a mix of interest and anger. Always very concerned for her younger sister.

"Professor Ozpin asked me to talk to her. It's about stuff to do with leadership." Yang was getting suspicious.

"...What leadership stuff?"

Jaune was beginning to sweat. "Uhh, micromanaging your teams and all that. Y'know... Leadership stuff..." And three... two... one.

"You just want to be alone with Ruby, don't you?" Her eyes were a calm violet and she held no anger in her voice.

"You little perv!"

Jaune couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips. He was never going to win this.

* * *

"What can I say?" Jaune asked himself for what felt like the hundredth rime that day.

"How can I do this without ridicule?" Jaune was entering the cafeteria and noticed Yang was sitting at the usual table.

Now or never.

"Morning Guys." Jaune greeted coolly as he sat down across from her.

He only then noticed no one else was actually there. "Where is everybody?"

Yang looked up from her Scroll and immediately looked back down after recognizing the goofball. "Training."

Jaune was confused by this. "Okaaay... Then why are you here alone?" She didn't even look up this time.

"Didn't feel up to it today." Her answer only roused more questions.

"You? Yang Xiao Long didn't feel up to kicking people's heads in? The sky must be falling." She laughed.

It was a real laugh too, not one of those fake giggles.

He got an odd feeling because of this.

"I'm just a little under the weather is all. It's not Rapture yet." Jaune smiled. "I don't know... You could be missing a limb and you'd still never pass up an opportunity..."

He gave a fake look of thought, as if pondering a philosophical conundrum. "I'm seriously getting some Apocalypse vibes here."

She laughed again. That loud booming laugh that flipped his insides. What he wouldn't do to hear it again.

"I could probably say the same about you." She had by now put away her Scroll. "Ever since your training with Pyrrha started, you've been nonstop at the Gym and Training Grounds. You stay there longer than me."

Jaune blushed and smiled sheepishly. For some reason Yang enjoyed that look on Jaune more than anyone else. She could never peg as to why though.

"Well there's always room for improvement, especially for me." Yang couldn't help but smile at his modesty.

"I guess so, but anyway. As much as I'd love to continue this conversation. We've got class in like... thirty seconds, so we might want to hurry."

Jaune checked his Scroll and paled in fear. He didn't need to be late for Glynda's class, no one did. It was painful to remember last time.

"Let's go then." The two nodded to each other and bolted to the first class of the day. Jaune couldn't tell it himself. But Yang noticed that he had grown a lot faster since they met.

He could actually keep up with her now.

It wasn't until they arrived and separated to their individual teams that Jaune finally noticed what had happened.

"Hey Nora?" Jaune greeted as he sat down next to Pyrrha. "What is it Jauney?" She replied.

"Challenge completed."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. It simply wasn't possible.

No one talks to Yang and has a serious conversation, not even Ruby can.

Nora simply couldn't believe that he had beaten the challenge. It took her that much time just to think it up.

'How did he do it?' She wondered for what felt like hours, but no answers could come to mind.

Until...

'Wait, I make fun of everyone and the only person I can have a serious conversation with is Ren. Because he's...' It suddenly hit her.

"No way!" She yelled. "Yang has feelings for Jaune!" This was just too good; there was so much material to work with.

So many embarrassing challenges for Jaune. This would be the greatest conquest ever. Of all time.

'I need to find Jaune.'

* * *

He was elated, simply euphoric. Jaune had completed the hardest challenge ever given to him and he barely had to try.

'Life is good.' His thoughts soon turned sour when he saw Nora sprinting up to him.

"Nora, I **just** completed that challenge, at least give me a day before you make up another." He wasn't surprised when Nora didn't deter.

"Jaune, if you thought that was a hard challenge, wait till you hear this." Jaune was, admittedly, slightly intrigued by this.

"Okay... I'm listening." Nora smiled wide. "Alright Jaune, you need to give Yang... a hug." Jaune paled immediately.

"What? There's no way I can do that, she'd castrate me!" Nora's smile grew even bigger.

"Don't be too sure of that Jaune. I think you can pull it off, try to find her when she's upset and cheer her up. Or you can take her by surprise, either way you have to hug her."

Jaune was beginning to get suspicious. "What's with your sudden fascination with Yang?" Nora played it cool though.

"She's a wild card, the hardest person to work with when it comes to these little challenges." Jaune nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but I get one week away from these little games if I pull this off." Nora's smile never faulted. "Of course."

They clasped hands and nodded, a gentlemen's agreement. "It shall be done."

* * *

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked from the top of her bunk. "Yeah, Rubes?" Yang replied.

"Have you noticed Jaune acting different recently?" Yang took a shot straight away.

"What's got you so interested in him, like him do you?" Ruby only sighed. "I'm serious Yang; he's been trying to get your attention a lot. He's been lying more often too."

Yang stopped messing around when she realized Ruby's implications. "There's no way that Vomit Boy has feelings for me, he knows what happens to guys that try the moves."

Ruby nodded. "I know he does, but I think that's why he's been trying to get closer to you. Build up a friendship first and all that." If Yang was shocked by Ruby's knowledge of social situations, she didn't show it.

"You may be right there..." Ruby decided that now was the best time to ask the question.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Ruby would never forget the look on Yang's face then; it was the first time she ever saw the boisterous blonde blushing.

"What?! I don't have feelings for him, he's goofy and he doesn't know how to talk to people!" Ruby wasn't impressed.

"If that's true then why are you blushing?" Ruby rarely got a chance to tease Yang; she wasn't going to pass this one up.

"I'm not blushing!" She obviously was. "Right, sure. You should talk to him; see if he does like you. I'm sure it will work out great."

Yang sighed. "Look, I don't have feelings for him. But if he does make what looks like a move on me, I'll consider it."

Ruby smiled. "I'd expect nothing less."

The sisters decided to head down to the cafeteria when Ruby's stomach started growling.

They left their dorm and were walking through the halls when suddenly a voice called out. "Hey Yang!"

Jaune

Turning around, Yang was about to formulate a sentence when suddenly, arms wrapped around her.

To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Jaune was shocked even as well when he noticed he still had limbs.

Breaking apart, Jaune looked Yang directly in the eye. "Sorry I... Couldn't help myself."

He let go of her and continued down the hall into the cafeteria on his own.

Yang didn't want to turn around; she knew that the grinning face of her little sister would be all that she'd see.

"Not. One. Word." Yang turned around and found exactly what she was expecting. Ruby was grinning like a maniac.

"What words would I say? That you totally like him and he totally likes you? Noooo, of course not."

Yang would have been furious if she hadn't actually enjoyed the hug. "Let's just... get some food and put this behind us."

She began to walk but Ruby cut her off. "Uh uh uh. You said if he makes a move you'd consider it. I'd call that a move wouldn't you?"

Yang really was fed up with this. 'When did Ruby get so aggressive?'

"Cafeteria. Now."

Ruby kept on smiling when they entered the room. After they grabbed their food, Ruby led Yang to the usual table.

Jaune was smugly talking with Nora. "Hey guys." Ruby greeted. Jaune's head shot up and he immediately turned to Yang.

"H-hey guys." Nora looked incredulous. "Oh my God... You weren't kidding. You actually hugged Yang."

Yang sat down and tuned out the world around her. Jaune did the same.

Nora and Ruby turned to each other with the same look. They smiled to each other.

They knew.

"Nora, let's meet up after lunch, I think we need to talk." Nora grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

Both Jaune and Yang paled when they heard this.

It would clearly be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Flawless Planning Strategies

"I can only guess you know how Jaune feels." Nora wasted no time in getting to work.

Ruby nodded. "Yep, I'm sure you know how Yang feels too." Nora nodded back.

"The two blondes of the group. I'm happy for them." Ruby chuckled. "We can't celebrate yet though; they're not going to admit their feelings anytime soon."

Ruby smiled towards Nora, she had been trying hard. "You made Jaune hug her, didn't you?" Nora's smile somehow grew wider.

"Yep! I was the one who made him talk to her in the first place. It was just a challenge in the beginning, but now it's so much more."

The conniving duo laughed together, glad that they both understood their friend's circumstances.

"So, how are we going to get them together?" Ruby asked as Nora pondered for a moment.

"Well... We could just let them go down their own path and make the decision themselves."

Beat.

They instantly burst out laughing. "Good one, but seriously how are we going to get in on their business?"

Nora didn't wait for a second. "Well..."

* * *

Jaune was ridiculously nervous; he couldn't so much as believe what he had done.

'She was giving me such a weird look afterwards. Yang must hate me after I hugged her like that.' Jaune continued to mourn his now lost friend.

He decided the best way to clear his head was to get some training in at the arena. As he closed in on the Training Grounds, Jaune noticed a glowing head of golden hair.

"Yang!" He blurted out in surprise, inadvertently calling out to her. She turned her head in confusion and smirked when she saw who had called.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the LadyKiller himself. Here for another grope?" His blush could be seen from space, Yang would even go so far as to make fun of herself if she found it funny.

"Yeah yeah, it was the heat of the moment. I got a little excited." Jaune greatly wanted to draw her away from this conversation.

"Ohh, you got excited and blew your top, huh?" Sadly for Jaune, Yang took great pleasure in bringing back the awkward parts.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh. "Let's just forget that happened, okay?" Yang laughed but agreed nonetheless. "Alright, I guess I can make fun of you later. You make it too easy anyway."

Jaune gave a sad smile and turned back towards the arena. "Shall we?" He asked as he extended his elbow towards her. Yang grinned and snaked her arm between his. "Why of course."

The blonde duo walked into the Training Grounds arm in arm without a care in the world. Jaune laughed with Yang when he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

'It actually is pretty fun messing with people.'

* * *

Yang and Jaune had finished sparring together, that is, Yang had just finished using Jaune as a living punching bag.

Said knight was lying on the floor panting his lungs out as Yang sat nearby. "You did better than I thought you would, Vomit Boy. You lasted twenty minutes longer than last time as well, good work."

In reply, Jaune made a noise that resembled both a grunt of appreciation and a whimper of fear.

"Really Jaune, I'm impressed. You did better than I thought you would. Looks like Pyrrha's training is working after all."

This time Jaune actually looked at her when he grunted in reply. "I'm still nowhere near your level." Yang couldn't help but frown at this.

"Jaune. You snuck your way in here. Of course you wouldn't be near our level. But I couldn't imagine someone as good as you without any prior training. You could definitely hold your own in an encounter." Yang never faulted in her attempt at cheering him up.

She was pleasantly surprised when it appeared to have worked. "I guess so. Still, it'd be nice if my ass wasn't handed to me every time I enter this arena..."

Yang smirked. "Sorry LadyKiller, that's asking a bit too much." Jaune couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah. I'd imagine that you'll take any chance you'll get to take a hold of my ass."

Yang blinked in surprise. "Not bad... There's hope for you yet."

They both laughed together as Jaune got to his feet. "So, ready for round two?"

Yang grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

When Jaune returned to his dorm that day, he was battered and bruised. But he had the biggest grin he could muster on his face.

Nora couldn't help but mirror him when she saw it. "What are you so happy about, Jauney?"

Jaune was pulled out if his reverie by the sound of her voice and looked at Nora's huge smile. "I could ask you the same thing." He relied with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad that my leader is happy and curious as to why." Jaune gave her an inquisitive look, but shook it off as he flopped onto his bed.

"First things first, where are Pyrrha and Ren?" Nora looked towards the door. "They left to grab some food, they weren't sure if you'd be back when they would though. So they may have gone looking for you too."

Jaune nodded. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Anyway, the reason that I'm happy is just because I made a lot of progress today."

Nora looked confused. "Progress?"

Jaune chuckled again. "In my training. I lasted way longer than I thought I would when I sparred with Yang today."

Nora grinned. "Oh, so it was just you and Yang all alone in the arena, huh?"

Jaune was relatively surprised by this. "W-what's that supposed to mean?!" He asked with a massive blush on his face.

Nora giggled. "You like Yang, don't you?"

Jaune's jaw hit the floor. "WHAT?"

Nora burst out into full blown laughter. "I knew it!" She screamed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I knew you liked her!" Jaune was sure that he was dreaming by now. "Nora, why would I have feelings for Yang? We barely know each other!"

Nora, still giggling of course, replied wholeheartedly. "You know enough, come on and admit it! You like Yang."

He was beginning to sweat. "Really Nora, I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Nora was ecstatic. "ADMIT IT!"

"Alright, fine. I admit it, I like Yang!" Jaune swore he could hear the sound of Pyrrha and Ren's jaws hitting the floor when he confessed.

"I… wasn't expecting to walk in on **that.**" Ren said as he placed the bags of food on his bedside table. "Glad to see you're at least making connections Jaune."

He could only face plant his bed to rid himself of the embarrassment. "It's just a crush, I'm sure it'll be gone in a week and we can all forget this ever happened."

Pyrrha laughed. "I don't know Jaune; I think you could pull this off. I've seen the way she looks at you from now and then."

Jaune's head shot up from his pillow. "She was looking at me? In what way?" Pyrrha laughed again. "I don't know, in the way that says 'I'm happy I'm here right now instead of anywhere else.' She always gives off that face when she makes you blush."

Jaune flopped back onto his pillow. "She makes that face to everyone then." Pyrrha sat down on her bed and handed Jaune some nuggets from the cafeteria.

"It's different with you though. She just smirks when she gets someone to blush, we've seen it. Or… ugh, felt it." Everyone in the room shuddered.

"But with you, she almost looks like she's… longing?" Nora nodded in agreement. "Yep, definitely longing." Jaune looked between the two girls then over to the only male friend he has.

"Ren, what do you think about all this?" Ren looked up from his ramen that he ordered in from "A Simple Wok" and gave a half-hearted smile.

"I think if you have feelings for her that are stronger than friendship, you should take your chances." Jaune nodded in agreement as he thoughtfully scarfed down his meal.

"Alright, but this stuff takes time. I can't just ask her out or anything." Nora got a dark glint in her eye at this. "Actually Jaune…" She started as her usual grin turned into a smirk.

Jaune gave her a confused look as her smirk grew. "I challenge you to ask her out on a date!"

It was at this point that Jaune learnt everything he knew about life is a lie. There is no good in the world, there's no love. Jaune was going to die at seventeen by the hands of his newfound crush when he attempts to do the impossible.

There was no backing away from it; Jaune had to complete the challenge lest he suffer the consequences.

Jaune Arc was going to have to ask Yang Xiao Long out on a date.

* * *

Ruby's Scroll vibrated and she pulled it out to see a message from Nora. 'Jaune will ask her out, make sure she complies.' Ruby had to snuff out her thoughts as to how Nora could work so fast.

She had work to do herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked as she spotted Ruby's Scroll in her hand. "We're supposed to be studying." She scolded as she readjusted her position in the library's chair.

Ruby would have none of that though. "That was Yang; I need to see her at the Training Grounds." The redhead was already packed and out of her seat.

"What? But what about the test?" She asked incredulously. By this point Ruby was already walking away. "I'll catch up later, you just study without me!" And then she was out the door.

"I swear she's going to get booted out of here if this keeps up…"

After activating her semblance, Ruby rocketed herself to the Training Grounds and entered the first Arena she came across. Luckily enough she found Blake and Yang sparring in the middle of it.

"Yaaaaaang!" She called out as the two of them were finishing up their match. They walked over to the hooded girl and found her staring at Blake.

"What's up?" Yang asked as Ruby's eyes never left her partner. "Uhh Blake. Could you leave us alone for a second? Family matters, private stuff you know." Blake was confused, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll see you two at the dorm." Ruby nodded as Yang just stared at her with a small frown.

"Ruby, it isn't nice to lie." A scratch to the back of her neck came unintentionally as Ruby looked away and chuckled. "That's not important. Have you thought about Jaune yet?"

The two left the Training Grounds and made their way out into Beacons courtyards. "What do you mean? You're not still on about me liking him, are you?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yang, you said if he made a move, you'd think about it. Have you thought about it?" Now it was Yang's turn to look away. "Well..."

"Yang, you're ignoring the feelings of one of your close friends. How do you think Jaune's feeling right now?!" Ruby was really trying her hardest to guilt Yang into her plan.

"I know that, I just… What am I supposed to do? Ask him out or something?" It seems Yang **had **been considering her options. Ruby shook her head. "I wouldn't say that, just take how he feels into consideration when you're around him from now on."

Yang looked at her little sister and nodded. "I can do that." Ruby nodded as well. "Good, but there's one other thing…" Yang was beginning to get nervous, not a feeling she was used to around Ruby.

"You need to admit to me that you like him back." Yang's eyes turned into saucers. "WHAT?! Why would I do that?!" Ruby looked her dead in the eye. "Because you do and nothing's going to happen until you at least admit it."

Yang hesitated, she thought of all the things she could do that would get her out of this situation. But then she remembered the look on Jaune's face whenever she made fun of him, or how he made her laugh like no one else could and she realized that Ruby was right.

"Alright Ruby. I admit it, I like Jaune."

Ruby grinned at her like mad then moved on to step two. "Soooo, if you like him back then you'd say yes if he manned up and asked you out wouldn't you?"

Yang gave her yet another confused look when she replied. "I guess? It's not like that's going to happen anytime soon though, he's still pretty hard on himself."

Ruby nodded at her mention of Jaune's fears. 'They won't be much of a problem here though…' Her maniacal grin turned back into an innocent smile soon enough though.

"You're right, I doubt anything will happen anytime soon. Best to just wait for Jaune to do something, huh?" Yang followed her as she skipped happily across campus. "Sure, whatever you say Ruby."

Sadly for Yang, she didn't manage to see Ruby slip a quick message to Nora on her Scroll, she merely continued back the dorms to continue her conversation with Blake.

Ruby on the other hand…

* * *

Nora felt her Scroll vibrate as she and Ren were having a one-sided conversation about pancakes. Sneaking a quick peak, she began to laugh like a mad man.

Ren was used to this, so he didn't question it. Had he asked her though?

'Yang's ready when Jaune is.'

He probably wouldn't have like the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

How to Steal a Dragons Heart

It had been one week since Nora's challenge was issued and Jaune now had to take away from his well-deserved break to actually perform it.

It was time to ask Yang out.

As much as Jaune wanted to decline, he couldn't withstand Nora's onslaught of insults.

Last time he failed to comply with her demands, she hailed him a failure for a full month, even managing to get other students involved.

His fragile ego couldn't take it and so Jaune was left with a choice. 'Ask out your crush, or be ridiculed as a failure by everyone…'

Jaune already knew the answer; there was no way out of it. Even if he decided to not do it, Yang would ask why everyone was teasing him and then she'd know anyway.

'Why does Nora have to be a diabolical genius? I don't know **how **Ren manages to put up with her.' As Jaune looked around his room he noticed something that filled him with dread.

"Hey guys, where's Nora?" Pyrrha looked up from the book she was reading while Ren kept his eyes locked onto his pistols. "She went across the hall to meet up with Ruby; they've been hanging out more often recently."

"Ah." Jaune feared for his life at that moment. 'Nora **and **Ruby working together?! I'm going to die…'

"I'm going to go for a walk, maybe check out the Training Grounds." His teammates nodded in reply and said their goodbyes.

Jaune was sprinting through the halls the moment he was out the door. He realized that Nora could change up the challenge in any way she wanted, making it even harder for the boy.

Which meant he had to complete it quickly. Even with the ever looming goal of asking the brawler out, Jaune still managed to find time in his day to hang out with Yang, even getting a few spars in here and there.

But now it was time to face the music, he would enter the Training Grounds, obviously being the only place she really goes, and then he'd find her and just ask her. It was a simple plan.

One that was doomed to fail, but still simple in its own right.

As he closed in on the facility, Jaune's feet got colder and colder until he was sure he was standing in wet socks. 'Now or never.' He thought as he opened the front doors.

The usual hustle and bustle of the Grounds was expectedly what he found upon entering, but Jaune disregarded all the other students in the halls.

There were only two people left in the world in Jaune's eyes. He decided to open the first door he came across to try and find the girl kicking some poor guys ass, after multiple doors and awkward looks, he finally managed to find her.

Yang was standing over an entire team of senior students who were all whimpering in fear as she glowed her unique hue of gold. "Pay up, I told you I could beat your whole team."

Jaune didn't want to see how this would end. "Yang! Come here a second!" With her attention elsewhere, the four students silently snuck out of the arena and headed for the exit.

"This isn't over…" She whispered just loud enough for them to hear as they sprinted out of the building. Jaune could only sigh as she walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"Do I want to know?" He asked with a solemn look. Yang replied with her Cheshire grin. "Do you want to join them?"

'All aboard the Nope Train, choo choo!' Jaune shuddered in fear as he looked around the room, making sure to avoid as much eye contact as possible. "Something wrong?" Yang asked as she noticed his unusual blend of awkwardness.

"N-no, it's just that…" Jaune had no idea how he was supposed to do this. 'Maybe I should have been rehearsing on my way over.' Jaune sighed as he looked Yang in the eye, taking note of the worried look she gave him. 'Please say yes!'

"Yang, will you go out with me?"

Silence fell as the realization of what he said dawned on Yang and her jaw began to drop. "You… want to go out with me? Like on a date? As boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jaune gave a slow nod in reply, not entirely sure if that really was what he wanted.

"I've… liked you for a while now and after Nora gave me some **encouragement **I decided to grow some balls and ask you already." She was still staring at him in awe as he continued to talk.

"She's been doing that a lot lately, but I'm sure she's got my best interest at heart, I can only imagine she's been conspiring with Ruby as well so you've probably noticed it too…"

Yang gave a slow nod at this, finally realizing what the two most mental of their group of friends had been doing. "So…" Jaune started, still very unsure of himself.

"What do you say?"

Yang contemplated it for a moment. 'He's definitely the nicest guy I know, he's pretty cute and he's been getting buffer recently. I've also been spending more time with him, we've certainly gotten closer, but to **go out **with him?'

Yang continued to ponder with her hand rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Jaune was on the verge of wetting himself in anticipation all the while.

"Yes, I'll go out with you Jaune, what did you have planned?"

"Wha?" He asked in confusion. He was stunned, positively flabbergasted, shocked, bedazzled and otherwise stupefied. 'It was **that **easy?!'

"You'll really go out with me? Like, as in this isn't a joke?" Quite frankly, he couldn't believe it.

Yang only rolled her eyes. "Jaune, I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about you like that either, you're a good guy and you wouldn't hurt me. So what's the harm in saying yes?"

Jaune still couldn't actually believe it, him and Yang? Going out?! But it soon dawned on him and he soon came to accept it. Jaune just asked out the hottest, most dangerous individual in Beacon and **lived**.

'I am a GOD!'

Jaune screamed in victory while pumping his fists into the air. "HAH! Take **that **self-doubt! Look who just got a date, me! Jaune Arc, certified **baddass! **Yyyyyyyyeah!"

As Jaune celebrated his little victory, Yang couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his antics. Or burst out laughing when he pulled out the dance moves.

'I'm actually going out with this dork? Wow, he better be worth it.' Jaune soon ended his charade and walked over to Yang, he gave her a long, warm hug and smiled softly when she hugged him back.

"I promise you, you won't regret this Yang." Yang smiled and pressed herself closer to the blonde fool. "Yeah, I know I won't." The two moved back slightly and stared into each other's eyes, still wrapped in the other's arms.

Yang's smile widened when she felt that same warmth that came over her the last time he hugged her. She couldn't help but let out a content sigh. "I could get used to this…" Jaune smiled wider himself and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, me too…" They stayed in that position, in each other's arms for what felt like eternity. It may as well have been though because when they finally broke apart, hours had actually passed.

"Hehe, time sure flies when you're having fun, huh?" Jaune looked away from his Scroll to Yang who still had that peaceful smile on her face. 'I really need to get her to smile more often.'

"Yeah, I wonder if the others would get the right idea knowing we were gone until dinner."

"Uhh Yang, don't you mean the **wrong **idea?" Jaune asked as her smile turned more seductive.

"But they'd be right, wouldn't they?" Jaune nervously gulped and turned away with heat rising to his cheeks. Yang laughed at him without constraint. 'I really need to embarrass him more often.'

Yang's laughter was found to be contagious and Jaune joined in with her. As they laughed together, Jaune soon remembered something.

"Earlier you asked what we were going to be doing, right?" Yang nodded in confirmation. "Well, how about we keep it simple and go watch a movie or something?" Yang thought about it.

'It's nothing extravagant, but I've had worse first dates.' Yang nodded her head as she snaked her arm around his neck. "Alright, Jauney Boy. Meet me at my room tomorrow morning, around say… ten thirty." Jaune nodded as he caught Yang's eye from a sidelong glance.

"Don't be late…" Yang whispered into his ear as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She was gone the next second and Jaune was left wondering if Ruby's speed was a hereditary thing. 'I'm going on a date with Yang Xiao Long…' Jaune let one more fist pump out into the air as he left the Training Grounds for dinner.

When he arrived, Jaune was unsurprised to find the group giving him confused looks from the table. Jaune decided to play dumb and shot them the same look. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jaune asked as he took the seat next to Yang.

Yang subtly nodded her head in his direction and turned back to Blake to continue her conversation. 'Doesn't want anyone to know, got it.' Pyrrha was the first to speak up.

"Jaune, you've been gone all day, where were you?" She asked as everyone turned to him. "I told you this morning that I'd be at the Training Grounds, I was watching a spar as well." 'Not necessarily a lie…' Pyrrha nodded her head but still seemed unsure.

"All day though?" Jaune laughed slightly, both to sell the innocent image and at the fact that he and Yang **actually **were like that all day.

"Yeah, there's a lot to learn when it comes to other people sparring. So what did I miss out on all day?" A quick change of the subject…

"Not much, Nora and Ruby went looking for you and Yang while Pyrrha and I just stayed in the dorm studying." Leave it to Ren to cut to the chase. "Weiss and I were also studying in the library." Blake isn't far behind either.

"Wait," Jaune said as he played up the innocent role. "Why were Ruby and Nora searching for me and Yang, and where was **Yang **all day?" Nailed it.

Yang spoke up at this. "I was at the training Grounds too, but I only stayed in one of the rooms myself, just waiting for someone to come at me." Everyone visibly shuddered. "We probably would've run into each other if I had left that arena."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I only stayed in one of the rooms myself…" 'Please-buy-it-please-buy-it-please-buy-it-please-buy-it!' Ren nodded absentmindedly while Nora gave us a scrutinizing stare.

"I **told **you we should've checked the Training Grounds!" She yelled as she turned her gaze to Ruby. "But nooooo, we had to search the library and the dorms and the roof and everywhere **but **the Training Grounds."

Ruby got quite defensive at this. "How was **I **supposed to know they'd be there?!" Nora rolled her eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at the other redhead. "Where else **would** they be?!" She yelled as Ruby pointed her finger back.

"Well why didn't you just go there yourself?!" She screamed as the two of them began to sword fight with their fingers locked together. Before it could escalate any further, Yang interrupted the two of them and asked the big question.

"Why were you looking for us in the first place?" Ruby and Nora stopped their fighting and looked between Jaune and Yang, smirking evilly. "Because it's time for Jaune to do something…" They both chuckled to themselves as they stared Jaune down. He only raised an eyebrow in response.

"If you're talking about him asking me out, he's already done it." The entire cafeteria fell silent while Ruby and Nora stared at Jaune in disbelief; he also gave Yang that same look.

"I didn't think you would tell them so soon…" Nora immediately squealed in delight while Ruby continued to stare, shocked. The rest of the room erupted into a crowd of jealous fury, stating that Jaune couldn't get with a girl like Yang.

Yang only chuckled the entire time. The rest of the group smiled at their friends knowingly, Weiss pretended not to care while Blake gave her partner a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Ren nodded at Jaune with pride as Pyrrha began to talk to Jaune about planning for everything while Ruby…

Ruby was whispering to Nora over all the commotion. "He **already **asked her?!" She asked while Nora continued to grin, thinking up even more plans for the duo. "Yep! Looks like Jauney has even more guts than we thought, huh?"

Ruby nodded as she looked at her sister giving her new boyfriend a noogie. "Well it's about time!" She called out to the two of them. Jaune laughed nervously while Yang stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

'Well…' Jaune thought as he attempted to pry his girlfriend's arms out of the headlock they were putting him in. 'I guess this just means the challenges will only get harder from here…'


End file.
